


Brother Dearest

by johnllauren



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, FACE Family, Heartbreak, Historical Hetalia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnllauren/pseuds/johnllauren
Summary: "Nobodyfucks with my brother and gets away with it."December 7th, 1941. Japan attacks Pearl Harbor. Canada declares war on Japan that day, a day before America and England.Or, Matthew loves his brother and he'll fight anyone who hurts him.





	Brother Dearest

“It’s not my fault you suck at chess!” 

“I don’t suck at chess, you fucking cheat!” 

“Excuse me, Arthur, I am a very loyal lover.” 

“Girls, girls, you’re both pretty!” Matthew snaps. “Now let me focus on this shit.” 

It’s a quiet Sunday morning, and they’re all gathered in America’s room in Washington DC. For Canada, England, and France, it’s a welcome distraction from the stress of constant thought about the war. America just misses his family. 

Arthur had made the mistake of suggesting a chess tournament. He had read in some parenting magazine that group game nights were good for bonding, and he just wants to talk to the people he loves about something that isn’t war. Chess, however, proved to be a mistake - his family tends to be a bit… competitive. 

“Dammit!” Alfred shouts, “I coulda fuckin’ checked you!” 

They started playing chess two hours ago. Francis kicked Arthur’s ass in less than a half hour, but Matthew and Alfred are still going at it. Two fucking hours and it isn’t even clear who has the lead (Arthur guesses he and Francis raised them well). Arthur, of course, won’t accept defeat, so he’s still arguing with Francis. 

Matthew is bent over the board, his chin resting in his hand. He’s squinting at the pieces as if he can read their minds. Alfred is very obviously running out of patience. 

Finally, he makes a move, and Alfred is picking up a piece when - 

He starts screaming, really honestly screaming in pain, and he drops the chess piece while he folds into himself in pain. 

The three of them jump into action at once, Matthew sliding the chess board out of the way so he can get to Alfred. Francis is in front of Alfred, suddenly, shushing him, a hand on his knee. Arthur is standing behind Francis, watching Alfred with complete fear in his eyes. 

Francis and Arthur share one of their looks - it’s kind of annoying that they can have entire conversations with a look, but after hundreds of years of being together, they’ve got to be in sync. They both look back to Matthew, then, simply mouthing “Germany” and Matthew nods. 

It’s got to be Germany, finally launching an attack on America. It was only a matter of time. 

Alfred is still screaming, still _contorting_ , and Francis is still trying to calm him down, bring him back into the room. Arthur is fretting, because he’s a nervous wreck, but Francis finally gets him to sit down next to them. 

The screaming stops slowly, Alfred still breathing heavily. He’s aware of what’s going on enough to let himself be hugged by Francis. Arthur sits in front of him, and Matthew plays with his hair idly. 

“Where’s Kiku? I want to talk to Kiku.” He’s repeated it a few times now, calling out for his boyfriend. Even though Matthew is his brother, he has to admit it’s kind of adorable. 

“We’ll call him as soon as the worst is over.” Francis assures him, rubbing his back. 

Alfred screams again, clutching his shoulder. He’s bleeding, now, and Francis pulls off his shirt and wraps it around Alfred’s shoulder to stop the blood. 

None of them speak for a while, because they don’t want to speak - they know what just happened. They know what’s _going_ to happen. 

“An attack,” Alfred finally chokes out. “People are dying. I can feel it.” 

Matthew winces. He knew his brother was going to be dragged into this stupid war, but that doesn’t mean he was looking forward to it. He stands. 

“I’m gonna go find out what happened.” 

Arthur nods, but the other two don’t acknowledge him (Francis is trying to help Alfred breathe deeply, and they aren’t breaking eye contact. Alfred is about to cry). 

Almost as soon as Matthew leaves the room, he’s bombarded by American officials, all trying to reach Alfred. They see Matthew and immediately head over to him. 

“Canada, sir. Is he okay?” Someone in a suit asks. 

Matthew nods. “He’s hurt. But he’s okay. What happened?” 

“There was an attack on Pearl Harbor in Hawaii. We’re trying to assess the damage.” 

Matthew’s jaw practically drops. They’re going after his navy. 

“Oh my god, what has Germany done?” 

He’s met with only confused glances. “No, it was Japan.” 

_Fuck._

Matthew shakes his head. “No it wasn’t. It couldn’t have been -” he stops talking when he realizes they’re being serious. 

But Kiku and Alfred are _dating._ But Alfred loves him. But Kiku was supposed to love him back. 

Matthew didn’t see this coming. Hell, Alfred probably didn’t see this coming. 

“I need to talk to Mackenzie. Get me on the phone with him.” Matthew says, forcefully. He needs to talk to his prime minister. 

The men in front of him look cautious. “Canada, are you sure? Right away? America has just been attacked, and you’re trying to contact the Canadian prime minister.” 

Canada glares. “Get me on the phone with King _now._ ” 

They don’t push it further. Someone leads him into another room, and there’s a phone, and then they’re ringing Mackenzie King. It takes a while, because phone lines are slow as fuck, but then Canada is holding the phone up to his face with shaking hands. 

“Mackenzie?” He asks. 

His prime minister answers immediately. “Canada! How’s America been? England and France?” 

Canada shakes his head, even if he can’t be seen. “No, Mackenzie, listen. Japan attacked America we have to declare war.” 

“What?” 

“Japan attacked America and it’s bad. We have to declare war on Japan.” 

“Canada-” 

“Nobody fucks with my brother and gets away with it. Tell cabinet to get their shit together because we’re declaring war. Parliament isn’t in session, all you have to do is get the king to sign it. We’re declaring war.” Canada demands. 

“News hasn’t even broken yet.” 

“Mackenzie, Japan has just broken my brother’s heart. And _nobody_ fucks with Alfred and gets away with it.” 

“Okay. Okay, give me a second. Let me meet with cabinet. As soon as we find out more, we’ll act.” King says. 

“Thank you.” Matthew hangs up. 

He doesn’t know what to do now, but he knows he wants to be with his brother, so he goes back into Alfred’s room. 

Alfred has calmed down significantly. He’s sitting on the floor, Francis and Arthur next to him, breathing normally. He looks abnormally pale and uncomfortable, like he’s in pain, but it’s to be expected. Matthew rushes back over to them and sits down in front of Alfred. 

“How are you holding up?” He asks, all of the edge gone from his voice. Right now he only cares about his brother. 

Alfred laughs coldly. “Could be better.” 

“What are you going to do?” Arthur asks. 

“Guess I’m gonna join the club and declare war on Germany.” Alfred says. He shrugs - he’s using humor to hide how he feels. 

Matthew can feel the color draining from his face. 

They all notice. 

“Mattie? It _was_ Germany, right?” Alfred asks, almost too cautiously. 

He doesn’t know what to say. 

France puts his hand on Matthew’s shoulder. 

Alfred’s eyes look too old and sad. “Listen, Mattie, whatever happened, I’d rather hear it from you than from the president.” 

Arthur looks at Matthew curiously, as if it couldn’t be anyone but Germany. 

Matthew swallows. “It was Japan.” 

Francis and Arthur both turn to look at him in complete shock. Alfred shakes his head immediately. 

“No. No, it wasn’t Kiku. No, it couldn't have been Kiku.” His voice breaks. “I love him.” 

Francis’s eyes are sad - the kind of sad that comes with being alive for so many centuries, the kind of sad he usually hides. But he knows betrayal when he sees it - and he’s seen it plenty of times. He can never get used to it, even if he isn’t the one being hurt. 

Alfred looks to Arthur helplessly, like Arthur is going to tell him Matthew’s joking, but all Arthur does is open his arms. And then Alfred launches himself into them, and he’s sobbing. Arthur can’t do anything but hold Alfred while he cries, choking on his own sobs, gasping for breath. 

“ _I love him._ ” He keeps repeating it, like some kind of haunting mantra. 

They don’t get to stay like that - like a family - for long. Because soon American officials are all over them, talking to Alfred about Japan and the attack on Pearl Harbor and the war and Germany. It isn’t long until Arthur is involved, as the most powerful Allied country. Then they’re talking about America joining the Allies, and Alfred and Arthur are being whisked away to talk to the president. Alfred is in full “country mode,” and he’s not crying anymore, but he looks miserable. 

France and Canada are left behind after the flurry, of course, but they don’t mind - they’re used to it. 

Matthew shakes his head as he meets Francis’s eyes. “I can’t believe Kiku would do that.” 

Francis just nods, his eyes cold. 

“I’m not going to let him get away with this.” Canada says, perhaps uncharacteristically harsh. 

“And how are you going to take down an empire?” Francis asks - more genuinely wondering than judging him. 

Matthew shrugs. “Listen. _Nobody messes with my brother and gets away with it._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, canada actually declared war first. japan also attacked hong kong on the 7th, but not until 4 hours after pearl harbor, so the characters don't know about it. 
> 
> my tumblr is lafayettesass, please talk to me about historical hetalia and ameripan!! and leave a comment if you like this, i might do more historical hetalia in the future, who knows


End file.
